The New Girl
by pickledtomatoe
Summary: How will Harry feel when a new girl arrives at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever fan fic! I'm pretty excited about what you guys will think of it. It will probably be only a short story, about 5 chapters long I guess. Please, if you do read this I would appreciate it if you review! Thanks and enjoy.

CHAPTER ONE:

Harry got off the train with his best friends Ron and Hermione, and together they walked towards the giant Hogwarts castle. Harry was cold, tired and hungry and couldn't wait to enter the Great Hall for the feast. He sat at the Gryffindor table, apprehensive, through the Sorting until finally, the silver plates filled with food. Harry tucked into the delicacies, happily listening to Ron and Hermione talk. The Great Hall was filled with laughter and voices, the stars twinkling in the enchanted sky above, when the doors suddenly opened.

The Great Hall fell silent. The figure of a girl was silhouetted in the doorway. She stepped into the light with every person in the Hall watching her. Harry had to admit that he liked what he saw. The girl had perfect curves in all the right places and long, curly blonde hair cascading down her slim back like a waterfall. Intense brown eyes scanned the hall framed by curly, thick lashes. Harry sat, opened mouthed, as she made her way up to Dumbledore, her hips swaying with every movement.

Dumbledore smiled as the gorgeous girl approached and they talked quietly. Slowly, the noise returned to the room, and people went back to their food and conversations but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked around uncertainly after her talk with the headmaster and located Harry's gaze. She smiled at him, and Harry's stomach fluttered. She moved towards him and said,  
"Is this the Gryffindor table?" in a voice as smooth as silk. Harry, dumbfounded, nodded and the girl looked more comfortable as she sat down next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore said that I was to be in this house. I'm Christie, what's your name?" Harry struggled to find his voice, and coughed before answering,  
"Harry." He tried not to stare at her prominent breasts, and so busied himself with the dessert now filling the plates on the table. Harry was aware of Ron sitting behind him, but selfishly wanted Christie all to himself and so did not introduce his best friend. Instead, Harry forced his eyes to her pretty face and asked her if she would like him to serve her some ice cream.

They talked like old friends all through dinner and Harry accompanied her to the Gryffindor tower while telling her all about the mysteries and secrets of the great castle. He showed her up to her dormitory and before leaving, she looked deep into his green eyes and said in a soft, sexy voice,  
"Thank you for taking care of me this evening. I really appreciate your helping me."

Harry couldn't help himself. He stared at her chest as he answered in an apparently carefree voice,  
"No worries."

Harry fell into the nearest armchair when she disappeared up the steps to her dormitory.

"Blimey, Harry that girl was gorgeous! What's her name? Tell me about her!" Ron's excited voice came from behind Harry, who was slightly annoyed by Ron's nosiness.

"Christie. Hands off, mate, she's mine." Harry's voice was joking, but his face refused to smile. Slightly put off, Ron stood up and claimed that he needed to sleep. Harry, who was feeling slightly ashamed of how he'd treated his best friend, raced up to the dormitory thinking,

"_Why shouldn't I tell Ron about her? She's hot and I'm her first friend." _

The two boys spent the night discussing the details of Christie.

When Harry awoke, he found that Ron had already gone down to breakfast. He pulled on his pants and was buttoning his shirt as he entered the common room. His busy fingers faltered and the sight of Christie in a giant armchair. She stood up, walked towards him, and said,  
"Hey I was waiting for you to take me to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry quickly buttoned the rest of his shirt and asked her to follow him as he climbed from the portrait hole. They walked side by side, chattering away like they'd known each other for years. They finally reached the Hall and sat together to eat breakfast. Harry directed a cheery wave in the direction of Ron and Hermione. Ron winked and Hermione smiled, and Harry returned to his beautiful companion to discuss the day ahead.  
"Hey, we have a free hour after lunch! Do you want to meet in the common room and have lunch there?" Christie eagerly asked and Harry told her he'd be crazy to disagree. She punched him playfully on the shoulder, and he smiled at her.

Meanwhile, across the table, Hermione was watching the pair with a frosty expression.  
"Gee Hermione you look like you've swallowed a lemon! What's the matter?" Ron's voice brought Hermione back to reality and she forced a smile onto her face as she said sarcastically,  
"Look at them. Getting along so well. I wonder why Harry still hasn't introduced us?"

"Aww come on Hermione, it's obvious he has a huge crush on her, let him have his fun." Hermione stiffened in her chair and stood up so quickly that her glass of pumpkin juice wobbled violently on the table.

"I'm going to the library." She was gone like that, leaving Ron sitting, bewildered and wondering what was the matter.

Christie laughed at Harry's latest joke and wondered why she was so lucky to have found the hottest boy in the castle to be her friend. Harry's mussed black hair, green eyes (free of glasses, now he was using contact lenses) and spectacularly toned body complimented his great personality. She listened to his deep voice with an appreciative look on her face as he talked. He was so friendly and willing to help her out, and she appreciated it a lot. She knew she was growing quite attracted to him, but she couldn't let him know, or it might spoil their developing friendship. For the time being, she was enjoying just spending time with him.

Harry was pleased that Christie laughed at his joke and was excited about the thought of spending a lot of time with her. She was gorgeous, funny and so nice! She listened as he talked, and he realized that he was extremely infatuated with her, and enjoyed their growing friendship. He figured that he couldn't let her know how he felt, incase she didn't feel the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Having conjured their lunch up to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Christie sat together, alone, eating.

"I really like this school. Much better than my old one." The comment came from Christie's mouth, out of the blue and Harry looked up.

"Christie, I never asked you. Where were you from before you came to Hogwarts?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story. When I was younger, I was from a royal muggle family from Britain. It was fun but tiring, because everyone in the country knew you. When I got the letter from Hogwarts and my father read it, he was furious. He was so ashamed that his daughter was not "normal" and he abandoned me."

Harry listened, dumbfounded. He wondered how any father could be ashamed of a girl so beautiful and asked,  
"What about your mother?"

"Well, I love my mother, but she is like a doormat. She allows my dad to step all over her and when he decided to throw me out of the mansion, my mother didn't stop him. Since then, I have moved from orphanage to orphanage, each year receiving the Hogwarts letter and crying because I couldn't go, until this year. When the orphanage found the letter, the head teacher took pity on me and told me, in secrecy, that she too was a witch. She provided the funding, and here I am."

Christie looked so sad, Harry couldn't bear it. He stood up, moved towards her sobbing figure, and pulled her to her feet. Though quite inexperienced in the romance side of life, Harry figured Christie could use some cheering up so he pulled her into a hug. She put her arms around his neck and Harry felt a shiver crawl down his spine. She pulled back, with her arms still around his waist and looked, with tear-stained eyes, into his face.  
"Thank you" she whispered.

He smiled down on her, crazy thoughts running through his mind. They stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes until Christie reached up and cupped Harry's face. She pulled towards him and slowly their lips melted together in a kiss. Her tongue massaged Harry's as they joined in a passionate kiss. Harry's hands, once hesitant, were now everywhere enjoying the silky smooth of Christie's gorgeous body. Harry felt like he was about to burst, he had never felt so alive in his life. Her hands moved slowly down towards his crotch, and as aroused as Harry felt, he didn't want to go that far, not now, and especially not in his school common room.

He pulled away and Christie looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes and asked,  
"Don't you want to continue?" Harry told her how he felt and she said,  
"That's ok. But you don't mind me kissing you do you?" With a sly look on her face, and without waiting for an answer, Christie returned her lips to Harry's mouth, who gave in, desperately seeking Christie's fiery kiss.

Ron had decided he was sick of Hermione's attitude. She would not stop talking about Christie and how well she and Harry were getting on. She was so jealous that she was getting on Ron's nerves. They were having lunch in the Great Hall when Hermione suddenly burst into tears after Ron had launched into a heated description of Christie. Not wanting to be alone, Ron walked up towards the Gryffindor common room to see if Harry was there. He climbed through the portrait hole head first, but stopped when he noticed Harry and Christie, alone. They were staring at each other and suddenly, Christie lurched forward, and hit Harry with a powerful kiss. Ron gasped, but neither noticed as they were too wrapped up in each other. When Ron saw Harry's hand slip under Christie's blouse, he decided he he'd had enough and climbed awkwardly out of the hole trying not to make a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much to those who reviewed, especially greendayfan12, Bridsta05 and Blazesyn. Greendayfan- I appreciate your not getting too angry at me **

**Bridsta05- you are one of the only people out there who actually really seem to like my story, so I personally love you! Thank you very much for your lovely reviews! **

**Balzesyn- Thanks heaps for explaining your flame- I appreciate the advice and am trying to take it on board. **

**Everyone- keep in mind, this is my first story. Please be gentle! Keep in mind, the story is still very young, and the characters have not yet totally developed. I take your 'advice' on board. Please don't judge too harshly before the story has really started.**

**Please review**

**Also, I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating earlier**

**Also, whoever added my story to 'MarySue Central' I wish to kill you. **

**I am terribly sorry for that bitch fest. Now, for the story.**

When Ron awoke the next morning, he noticed sunlight streaming through the curtains, highlighting his sleepy face. He was glad that it was the weekend, which allowed him to sleep in as long as he wished and he reluctantly rolled from the bed. He'd promised to meet Hermione in the library for a 'study session', and although he seriously didn't want to go, he thought it was best to keep Hermione company. Ever since Christie had become involved with Harry, they'd never spent any time with the three of them together. Hermione had confided that she was upset that a girl could split up their group, the group that was as tight as a group could possibly be. Ron had to admit, he agreed with her logic. They had been through thick and thin and were still best mates and yet all it took was one girl to separate them.

Sighing, Ron made his way to the library after pulling on loose jeans and a green polo shirt. He walked through the isles in the library that smelled slightly of banana, and heard a muffled shout from the other side of the library. Not wanting to miss any action, Ron rushed towards the sound and was horrified to find Hermione held in a strong headlock by none other than Christie. He rushed over and pulled Hermione from Christie's grasp and held her in his strong arms. After gently pushing a stray hair from her forehead, Ron turned to face Christie and gave her a glare, but before he could open his mouth to speak, she snarled,  
"If that bitch goes anywhere near Harry, she'll get much worse than a headlock." She turned to Ron, "Don't mess with me!" After a glare to the small crowd watching the display, and a swish of her cloak and long hair, Christie was gone. Cradling Hermione in his arms, Ron carried her from the library and up towards the common room for some privacy.

He lay a barely conscious Hermione on the most comfortable lounge he could find and conjured her a glass of water which she weakly yet gratefully took. For a long time, Ron and Hermione simply sat together, not talking but enjoying each other's company. A noise made them both start and they both turned to look at who had just entered the common room, both desperately hoping it wasn't Christie. Instead, they saw Harry. His shirt was crumpled and only half tucked in, and his messy hair was even worse than usual. He looked flushed and had a red mark on his cheek. Ron smirked and asked,  
"Where have you been?" Harry turned red, mumbled something indecipherable and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Hermione stirred beside Ron.  
"Should we tell him?"

"Definitely," Ron replied, "He has to know that she's a complete bitch to everyone except him."  
"Tomorrow?"

Ron's face hardened and he looked stubborn.

"Tomorrow."

Harry awoke the next morning, a very happy guy. He was with the girl of his dreams! He was looking forward to a Saturday spent with Christie, enjoying each others company and he bounced down the stairs to the common room only to find Ron and Hermione sitting there, stern looks on their faces.

"Harry, we need to talk."


End file.
